Dark Carly Carmine’s Sex slave
by BrandonBeyond1
Summary: Dark Carly Carmine’s Sex Slave


Chapter 1

Dark Signer's Slave - Rulers of Hell

It's only a Jack and Carly romance for when they were both briefly dark signers while Jack was temporarily insane. Supposedly, Jack "lost" the duel (not true), and he had become the King of Hell (also not true), Carly Says to Jack since Jack. "Ohh... I'm so glad you with me now Jackie." And of course, Jack and Carly "love" each other, so they have a dark lemon love romantic kinda scene. Here it is…

Jack Atlas looked down on the devastation of the city where he once lived. It was an ashy wasteland, and lava flowed across the dead terrain and earth. Carly Carmine watched as an evil smile appeared across her lover's face. She smiled as well, watching his every move carefully, with a lustful shine in her black and grey eyes.

"It's perfect Carly…" Jack whispered very sinisterly.

He seemed pleased with everything that was before him, "No, not without you. It never could be the same. You have to stay here with me. Don't go back to the light. It will only waste your life when you could have all the power with me here in this place." Carly replied.

Jack turned his head to look straight at Carly. He noticed her lustful look, and he quickly felt the same way. Quickly, Jack slid dangerously close to Carly, and even grabbed her by the waist with both his hands, and pulled her so close to his body, so neither of them could breathe normally. He then roughly kissed her. Carly put her hands around Jack's neck, closing her eyes, and letting Jack lift her from the ground.

The pace was fast, and it only got faster. Jack and Carly's tongue teased each other, and Jack's bare hands were rubbing Carly's back under her poncho. From where his hands were, Jack reached the neck of the poncho, and was able to get it off Carly without having to break their kisses. However, Carly ripped herself away from Jack once the poncho fell.

She quickly hid herself with her arms and turned her back on Jack, "What do you think you're doing?" Carly asked, sounding very irritated and offended.

"Pleasing both me and you." Jack answered as he pressed his chest against her bare back.

He brushed all her hair over her right shoulder, put his hands her back and chest (rubbing her breasts), he caressed her skin with his lips. Feeling his warm breath, Carly shivered from anxiety. Jack was right.

"…Jack," Carly sighed, "Not on the balcony at least…" She smiled, being sure to keep her breathing steady, no matter how excited she was becoming.

"Fine…" Jack gently, but firmly grabbed her arms and pulled her into the room-walking backwards—that he had woke up in as a dark signer.

"Jack, please…" Carly paused, and looked over her shoulder at him, "please…wreck me."

They both grinned widely. Jack then violently threw Carly on the bed. As she lie there, chest exposed, Jack hopped on her body, sure not to crush her, and straddling her body. He pulled off his jacket and undershirts and pants and his underwear and threw them on the ground. He then leaned forward and kissed each other in Carly's mouth with his tongue moving her tongue on inside of her mouth. Jack began to slowly pull her skirt down and Carly's underwear.

Carly's hands rested on Jack's back

"I'm getting there— "Jack said between kisses, "ohharrghh..."

"Carly Dark Laughs.''

Jack looked up at Carly from her chest, and he smiled at her evilly.

"No underwear?" Jack noticed.

"Well…I had a feeling we'd have a happy ending." Carly smirked.

"Yes…indeed we are..." Jack chuckled.

"Don't waste your thoughts and breath on them, love. It's all for me right now." Carly told Jack with a bit of envy in her voice.

"Yes, my love…" Jack whispered in her ear, and he kiss her body all over, up and down and there eventually wasn't a spot left untouched by Jack's hands or lips.

Jack thrust her vagina with his penis. "Rrgghh! Carly Carmine laughs evilly. Hehehehahah! Jack then quickly stands up still straddling Carly's naked body, she treats Jack like a Sex toy without leaving Carly's side. Now also completely naked, Jack lie on the floor and Carly gets on her knees and puts Jack's cock in her vagina.

"Now, my slave," Carly commanded, putting her hands on his bare chest, "I'm Sex you and Hump you." She smiled happily. Carly quietly moans moving her legs back and forward while Jack's penis is her vagina.

Carly rubbed softy on Jack's body and moans. Yyeess... She leaned forward grabs his hands up while lying on the floor and kissed Jack again but, licking her tongue on his neck and his inside mouth. Jack could feel the soft skin and smelled her faint, dark perfume. Carly slightly moaned. She put her hands on his shoulders and massaged them. Soon, she was forced to let go of him because of his movement. He got too close, and kissed her neck. As Carly moaned again, Jack began sucking on her boobs.

She laughed in her pleased, dark laughter, "Oh Jack…I can feel—''she moaned.

Jack didn't answer with words. Instead he finally inserted himself inside Carly's body. She gasped at the unexpected pain. She didn't speak to this again…

She dug her nails into Jack's back and wrapped her legs around his waist. She moaned loudly, yet happily despite all the pain that stung her body. Blood trickled down her thigh. Jack didn't mind this however. Instead, he quickly kissed Carly to shut her up.

"Ohhh Jack..." Carly loves that dark feeling.

Jack moaning in pain a bit. "Aaahh..." Carly said to Jack after moan and dark laughter. "Yes!" He was only fulfilling her wish by making her feel pain.

Carly was enjoy the pain from the sex in a state of deep sadomasochism and begins to stand up along with Jack too. Jack thrusted himself harder and harder into her body. He grabbed her legs and lift her up, but she was already so close to his body. Now he quickly open his mouth again, using her tongue to suck on a few places inside of Jack's mouth for a thousand times.

"Oh Jack my beautiful slave," Carly moaned happily, as the pain began to slowly fade away, "wreck me now. Make it so I will never be able to feel anything between my legs again. Please Jack…"

"You may need a wheel chair." He chuckled quietly and kissed her lips.

Now once he broke the kiss, he began to thrust, making sure he didn't collapse on her, even if his arms began to hurt. Carly moaned with his rhythm, and the further he went, the harder he went, and the louder Carly became. He began to go even deeper and deeper into her. She moaned his name again, and put her hands back on Jack's back and tried to pull his body closer, but he was too strong for her.

He didn't even notice what she was trying to do. Jack suddenly thrusted once harder than usual, and she almost squealed with genuine pleasure.

"Oh, my lord…!" Carly moaned.

Argh! Jack moaned.

Yes... Carly moaned.

Jack knew she wasn't referring to him, but he answered as if she were anyway, "Yes?"

She then giggled, "You feel so good. I love you, Jack. Don't ever leave me…" she begged.

"Of course I won't, mistress. Why would I ever do that?" Jack replied.

Carly knew the answer, but left it alone for now. She can't ruin this moment with him.

Suddenly, Jack began to sit up, and Carly had to unwrap her legs from around his body. What? It can't be over…Carly couldn't stand to bear it. As soon as Jack was on his knees, straight up, Carly panicked and slid her body out from under him, and got on her knees as well. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

"Don't!" She commanded.

"Yes.. What exactly are you referring to, Mistress, my love?" Jack asked.

"Don't stop making love to me yet." Carly closed any gap in between their bodies, "I need you!" She said desperately.

"Calm down, Carly." Jack said and he cupped her chin with his folded forefinger, and kissed her mouth again, "I wasn't done yet."

Jack then roughly pushed Carly back down on her back. He grabbed her legs from behind her knees and lifted them up so he could easily push himself inside her again. He thrusted more once again with his penis, and she moaned once again with his rhythm. Unfortunately, Carly couldn't reach his body, so she couldn't grip him. Jack watched her with an evil smile, knowing that he was giving her distress while smirk.

She gripped the blanket under her body as hard as she could. Jack finally put his hand on one of Carly's breasts, and squeezed her gently. With his thumb, he caressed her nipple, and circled it with his forefinger. Suddenly, Jack felt his orgasm coming, and he moaned himself.

"Jack…come here…" Carly commanded seductively.

He did as she wished without protest, sliding himself out of her again. She pulled him close by the back of his head and kissed him. They tongued once again, but this time it was slower and much more romantic.

"I love you," she whispered when Jack trailed down to her neck leaving kisses behind him.

He replied, "I love you too my slave."

Carly moved her hands back on Jack's chest, and she got to his nipples this time, so she grabbed them as quickly as she could and squeezed them very hard. He cried out to her.

"Carly!" He breathed heavily.

There's no way she was letting this end yet! She pushed him away now, until he was on her side, and she tackled him, so he was on the bottom, and she was on top of him. Deciding for herself, Carly took matters into her own hands. Jack watched her, admiring her. Everything about her at that moment seemed perfect. Her beautiful sex hair, her lusting black as night eyes, the way her body was shaped, her hard nipples and perfectly round breasts, and her touch most of all.

She placed herself on his body to where he was inside her once again, and she rode him slowly and enjoyed the feelings that she felt both physically and emotionally. Then something hit her as she continued to go, pushing herself up and down with her hands on his lower abdomen.

'I can't believe I'm doing this…doing him. How is it possible that this is happening to me? He could have any beautiful woman he pointed at, and have his way with her…but he chooses me. Why?' Carly quickly decided to let it go and enjoy her time while it lasted.

She looked at Jack and noticed his pleased smile. Carly could feel his warm hands on her thighs, rubbing her soft legs, and cherishing her skin. She quickly slid her hands from his lower abdomen to his chest again, and over his nipples, which still felt slightly sore. He gave her an intimate look without even trying. Carly quickly put her hands on each of Jack's flat breasts, and gripped his nipples again, and he cried again.

"I like that," she smiled a sexy, and evil smile, "I like to watch you hurt…just like you watched me hurt."

"…" Jack breathed, and then smiled as well, "You do? Do you wish to chain me up? You can torture a man that way," he looked at her even more evilly than he ever had, "You can do whatever you wish to me." Jack kicked his head back, making his Jack's apple seem much bigger than it was.

"…you really wouldn't mind if I tortured you?" Carly had half a mind to actually do this.

She smiled a vicious smile, with greed and self-indulgence. Jack shook his head to her question and told her again, that he truly wouldn't mind. Jack however, didn't let Carly act on this, instead, he grabbed her hips and began to thrust himself in and out of her by force. Carly moaned and cried in divine pleasure.

"Oh, Jack!" she moaned.

She put her hands on his hands and felt his sperm release into her body, not worrying about being conceived at the moment. It simply felt too magnificent to stop him for any reason. He made a low moaning sound with his throat as well, looking at Carly's body once again. Her moans and cries made his lips curl into a greedy smile.

Thankfully, there was no more pain, only pure pleasure and the feeling of friction on and in her body. Things were really heating up. From the outside of the room, a volcano spat out its ash, smoke and lava. There was an eruption going on from behind them as they made love to each other.

Jack impulsively stopped thrusting her body, and lifted her off his penis and pulled her up more to where she was straddling his abs, "Now, mistress," he paused, and sexily rose a brow, "Do you wish to wreck me? Torture me?..." he asked very inappropriately.

Carly laughed, almost out of breath, "You want me to be naughty?" she asked, lying on Jack again, and sliding down his body until her mouth was close to his lower abdomen and his penis, "Do you want me to find the chains and whips?"

"Of course I do…you've already been naughty, just not enough for me," He gave her a crooked smile, "Do we even have chains?"

"…I'm not sure, but you can stand still while I rip you up." Carly replied, "Only if we have no chains…"

Jack lifted Carly again and set her aside like she was a feather, and he stood up, next to the bed so Carly could admire his nudity and Jack could admire hers as she sat on her knees on the bed. To give Jack a sexier view, she turned around to the left and then to the right all the way.

"Like what you see, lover?" Carly asked, showing her profile, poking out her chest and butt.

"I do….very much," he grinned with his white teeth showing off.

Carly slid off the bed, still showing her body clearly to Jack. He crossed his arms and watched as she walked across the room, and passed Jack rubbing her side to his side. She went to a door behind Jack that was the closet of the room. She opened the door, slowly, being sure to give Jack a show, and she looked up and around for the chains. Thankfully, Carly spotted them on a shelf and grabbed them.

"Look what I found, Jackie…" she held the chains out, sticking her hips out as well, "time for some fun, huh?"

She slowly walked to Jack, who watched her eagerly. She getting close to him by the time she threw a chain around Jack's neck while holding each ends to she could capture him and pull him to her. He gasped when she roughly pulled him with the cold, hard metal. It had already hurt him a bit.

She laughed again in her newly and improved laugh, "Get on your knees, lover…" She kick him. "Argh!" Jack groans.

Jack kissed her before obeying her. He bent his knees, watching Carly's face the whole time, and was eventually on his knees. A smile once again curled on his lips, and he held his hands out to Carly so she could cuff him. With the chains, Carly tightly wrapped one around both his hands and neck with the remains of the chain, she hooked it to a hook on the ceiling next to a wall.

"Yay… hahahaha! she whispered, and loudly dark laughs.

Carly put her hands on Jack's chest and kissed him again. He had no power now. His hands weren't free, so he couldn't force her to do anything anymore. The thought of it made Jack smirk even wider.

Carly disappeared back into the closet and came back with a thin whip in her hands. She placed it on Jack's chest so he could feel it first. It was a smooth edge, but it felt like it burned just slightly. Carly took the toy whip in her hand, and hit Jack as hard as she could only once. After he cried in pain a bit, and Carly still enjoys it his suddenly a little mark of chest that she whipped.

Carly smiled at him, "Want me to stop?" she held a thoughtful finger at her lips.

"You only hit me once…" Jack looked up at her, in pleasurable pain.

"Yes, but your chest Jackie…" Carly told him walking closer to him.

"This is nothing, you're not done yet."

She threw it aside and undid Jack's chains including the one around his neck, "What are you doing, Carly?" Jack asked when he was on his knees on the ground again.

"I don't want to hurt you like that. At first I thought it'd be…different. It's not working for me." Carly told him the straight up truth, "I just want to be loved by you…"

Jack stood up, rubbing his chest, and seeing the small blood on his hand, "Would you like me to clean myself up?"

"No…I don't." Carly smiled evil again.

She jumped on Jack this time, and wrapped her legs around him. The impact caused Jack to fall backwards, but there was a wall behind him to keep him from falling. He then quickly turned around, slammed Carly against this wall with her still on him, and he thrust himself inside her again with their tongues muffling their moans. His hands were on the wall on either side of Carly to help him push himself deep inside her and to do it harder. Carly's hands were on his shoulder and neck so she could pull his lips onto her own.

Jack bent slightly so he could lick Carly's body from just above her belly button and up to the side of her face, going in between her breasts and sucking the her boobs of his mouth. Carly then began to turn rosy pink in her cheeks. Jack began to fuck inside of her vagina area with his penis.

"Oh! Jack!" she cried as the friction in between her insides and Jack's penis ruined her.

She began to moan louder and almost cry real tears. Jack noticed this, but he didn't dare stop. He felt his own sperm run down his leg, and Carly felt it flow inside her.

"Ugh!" She moaned, "Oh, lord! Jack, don't stop!" she begged.

Jack thrusted into her even harder, and even further. He moaned as he released his fluids into her body. Jack humped her almost as fast as he could drive then, and even harder than he duels. Without taking himself out of her body, Jack laid Carly down on the carpeted ground. He pushed her legs all the way down to her shoulders, and thrusted deeply into her.

While she lied flat on the ground, Jack released one of her legs so he could grab her breast instead, "Ugh! Jack! Ooh, lover!" She moaned with her eyes closed.

Jack stopped just for a minute for a quick breath. He lay next to her, and with his hand, rubbed some of the slimy fluid inside around Carly's vagina. With his penis, "yeeaahh... i like it." Carly moans.

"Ooh, Jack…I am so…" Carly paused, breathing, "horny."

"I know, love, my mistress. So am I. You don't think I am finished do you? We're only getting started Carly." Jack smiled at her.

He patted and rubbed his thigh, "This seat is just for you," he invited.

Carly slowly crawled over to Jack and she set herself onto Jack's penis, "Good…"

Now inside her once again, Jack put his hand on the floor and began to thrust into her with his other hand on her thigh. Carly was practically doing a perfect split as Jack's penis entered in and out of her vagina again. He once again released into her and all over the floor, and his small blood got all bit over on her back. While she rode him backwards, Jack moved her hair again, rubbed her breast and boobs with his right hand, and kissed her neck. He sucked her neck and bit her, but not hard enough to bleed her again. Carly puts her right arm around Jack's neck and enjoy the moment of a darkest sex times.

He thrusted harder and harder as the two dark signer lovers moaned at each other, pleasing one another. Carly once again moaned his name, and he rested, while his he was still deep inside of her. After a few deep breathes, Jack picked Carly up and stood both of them up. He pushed his body against hers, but didn't go back inside her. Instead, he kissed her with heated passion and lust.

Jack grabbed both of Carly's boobies, and squeezed them against one another and rubbed her front boobs with his hands. To return the favor for once, Carly grabbed Jack's penis and began to rub it from the base to the very tip. He moaned in her mouth.

He broke them apart, "Carly!" He moaned just like Carly moaned his name, "Carly…"

"You like that?" She asked with an ominous smile, and she got close to his ear, "What do you want from me?" she whispered.

Jack breathed carefully in and out, "I want…everything from you." He replied seductively.

Carly smiled, and got onto her knees where his erect penis was directly in front of her face. She grabbed it with her hands and put it inside her mouth, licking all his sperm off, and her own cum as well.

"Carly…" Jack breathed, "Uhh…lover," he whined.

"Hush," Carly commanded, and put his penis back into her mouth, and sucked it as hard as she could.

She planned to make his groin as dry as a desert. She sucked it and pushed it into her mouth, in and out…it eventually became gross, but Carly kept pushing it inside and out of her mouth. She surrounded it with her tongue and licked her slobber off of him as well.

Jack quickly got on his knees and with her to keep her from doing anything else. It felt too good with him into her mouth. He felt like he could've fell flat on the ground at any moment. Carly wasn't finished however. She was being very selfish, but she pushed Jack down and Jack began to suck inside of Vagina by force.

"Mmmmm!!… Mm! Mmmm... Mmmmmmmmmmmm!" Carly moaned and Jack groaned.

Jack moaned. "Mmmmmmmmmm! Mmmmmmmmmfffff!! Mmmmmmf! Mmmm! Mmmff!"

Carly moaned and says to jack. "That's it Jackie, yes... Oooohhhhhh! Fuck in my vagina my little bitch!"

Jack is still moaning. "Mmmmmmmfff! Mmmmmf! Mmmf! Mmmm! Mmmf!"

Carly moans. "Aaaahhhh! Ooohhh yyeesss!"

He wanted her to stop, but then he didn't, 'I must be crazy! Uhh…how could I not want her to do this to me? It feels so…Uhh.' He thought he let it out of Carly's sexual slave

Before he did for sure, however, he removed Jack's tongue of her vagina, and pulled him up to him violently, "You've been bad, little girl." Jack told her, and loves her so sexually.

"So have you, big man." Carly played along, lying on his chest and rubbing it, "let's do it again…" she told him

Jack stood up on his feet and presented each other her naked body and his naked body again. He used his elbows to prop himself up and looked up at her. He caught on quickly to what she wanted. However, he was sure that he didn't want to do this for long, but that doesn't mean that he won't do it.

He quickly enjoy the dark sex romance however, Jack couldn't stand what he was doing. He noticed Carly's very disappointed look.

"I'm sorry…"He said to her, sitting on his knees and wrapped his hands around her legs, "I prefer this, not."

"It's fine, love…" Carly put her hands on Jack's shoulder and neck and gently pulled him up, "Make love to me again."

Jack sat on the bed and Carly straddled his lap while they made out with each other again. He had entered her body again and thrusted into her once again, harder and harder as time unfortunately passed. Carly's breasts were directly in front of Jack's face now. He put his lips now around her nipple and made it hard as his tongue rolled on her nipple multiple times. He rubbed her thighs again and pulled her closer to him every time he thrusted into her.

"Uh! Ooh…Jack!" Carly interjected.

If only they could do this to each other forever…

Jack abruptly pushed Carly on the floor, where she landed on her tummy, and got up into a crawling position. Jack got onto his knees and put his penis into Carly once more and thrusted into her as she was. She didn't even expect this. She was trying to breathe, but once he was inside her again, she almost lost her breath entirely, moaning and groaning due to Jack's penis being removed from her insides and then back into her again. Jack took one of his hands off Carly's hips, and grabbed her breast.

Carly tried to get away from this just so she could take a breather, "Jack! Uhh Jack, my lord! Ugh! Just a—Uhh—minute, please! Ugh! Ah…!" She cried, "Jack…! Wait! Kiss me…"

Jack stopped very quickly, and realized, '…this is her first time, maybe I should…'

He gently turned Carly around until she was on her back, and he kissed her tenderly and romantically. Carly's tense body became more relaxed. Jack felt this under his bare skin. He kissed her a second time, and then broke apart from her.

"If I make you uncomfortable, Carly, I want you to tell me. I love, you," Jack put his hand on the side of Carly's face, gently making her look at him in his eyes, "and just because we're evil doesn't mean that I can't be nice to you ever. I want the best for you. I want the best of you. If you're uncomfortable, that doesn't happen."

Carly nodded at Jack, "Yes, my lord." She sighed.

For the last time, Jack lifted Carly up and with one hand, lifted a single knee up and put his erect penis into her. He humped her against the wall, and they kissed each other with their tongues violently. After thrusting and thrusting himself into Carly's vagina, they both suddenly collapsed. Jack let out an orgasm, and Carly lie on Jack again on the floor, completely nude.

Carly was sore in the legs, she couldn't feel anything on the inside or very outside of her vagina, she was wet with Jack's sperm.

"Good boy Jackie..." Carly enjoy the moment with Jack and dark laughter. "Let's Step this up the Level..." and Carly gets her strapon in the next door of cupboard and puts her on that strapon she found and grabbed the hanging strapon for the sex slave. "Yes my love."

She puts hanging strapon on the bottom roof and she commanded and slap Jack's back and face easily 2 times, 1 from the back and 1 from the face. Jack Groans. "Argh!..."

Now Jack. Get on that strapon hanger...

Jack gots on the strapon hanger facing sit up what she command. "Yes my love." Jack smirks on Carly the Dark Signer.

"Good... Now feel this." Carly smirks and fucks Jack completely back and forward hardly. "Arghhh!, ohfff! Graaa!..." Jack groans and Carly evilly laughs. "Hehehahahaha! Hahahaha!" "Mmmmmmm... yeah..." Carly is enjoy the darkest sex moment with Jack Atlas. Both Jack and Carly are sweating from the sex they made.

Jack suffers in a sex of moan and fucking. "Aaaaaargghh! Aargh! Argh! Argh! Argh! Argh! Argh! Argh! Argh! Argh! Aaaaaarggghhh!"

Carly is enjoying making herself suffered like Jack suffered. "Yyyeess. Yyyyeesss. Yes. Yes."

Dark Signer Carly Carmine: I'm going to enjoy this Jackie.

Jack Atlas: Agh! Agh! Ahh! Arrrggh!

Dark Signer Carly Carmine: Yeaahh... Yeeaahh...

Carly's still keep on going until a seedmen comes out from his penis. "Oh Carly... Carly! He it comes!" Carly quickly got under the strapon hanger and grabs Jack's cock and squeezing it back and forward and Jack moans louder and the Seedmen from Jack comes out and spews on Carly's naked front body. "Now this is fun! Let's do again sometime." Carly smiled.

"Agreed." Jack smiled.


End file.
